In a computer system or storage system, management of data entries cached in a cache usually focuses on performing read/write operations through a physical address of the data and indexing data by an offset to a physical address. Therefore, when the system provides a read/write request for the data using a logical address of the data or an offset to a logical address, the cache cannot determine whether the data having the given logical address or given offset to the logical address is cached in the cache.
In this event, the read/write request made through the logical address of the data has to be mapped to the physical address of the data via a mapping function, which normally requires several steps of accessing a persistent storage device. Regarding this, a traditional solution can further provide a write cache function, such that the read/write request made through the logical address may be directly found (also be referred to as hit) in the “write cache record” reserved in the write cache function, without “immediately” mapping from the logical address to the physical address while avoiding redundancy brought by separately creating a cache space for the logical address. Afterwards, the write cache function will map from the logical address to the physical address in background when it is free, which can also be referred to as background renaming.